Dragon's Desire
by bunnyrabbits.123
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to leave him and forget about him. But in this fog from depression, no one remembered, not even uncle. He said it himself the good and bad must stay stable or else new evil shall arise to take the failures place in the world. But they forgot. As soon as the demon world had closed, all worries vanished along with Drago. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK KKK!

I LOVE THIS TITLE SO MUCH,IT JUST CAME TO ME. ANYWAY, I AM HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST SEQUEL FROM MY FISRST STORY.

DISCLAIM: THE SHOW AND CHARACTERS ARENT MINE...BUT IN MY MIND IT IS.

DRUMROLL PLEASE...

* * *

3 years later.

Jade Chan will never be the same. Ever since 3 years ago when Drago was sucked into the netherworld, Jade hasn't been the same. she hasn't really smiled genuinely. Ever since she got back from the book of ages, she hasn't aced like Jade. She still works at S13, but as a desk person, who does paper work. Captain black came back when he found out she destroyed at coffee shop during a robbery. Could she have avoided destruction? Yes, but it was a month or so after the experience, she was in blind rage and freaked out when they made a pregnant woman a hostage. Of course Jackie told captain black. Who immediately felt pity for Jade. He didn't care it was Drago, the same had happened to his mom. His dad had been in the army when his mom was pregnant with his sister. He decided that he would take over again for a while. Let Jade land on her feet and give her something calm and regular to do.

Jackie was the worst. For 5 straight months he felt awkward around Jade, not making eye contact forever. He couldn't talk to her, didn't know how, he never really had anyone he loved, be taken from him. He still has his mom and dad. Viper is complicated, but still. So when Drago left, Jade's liveliness went with him. He wasn't use to a Jade that listened and followed rules, or gave one word answers. It was as if she was a clone. Jade wasn't Jade, everyone knew that, everyone tried to help. Jackie would try to get her to talk, Tohru would be her tissue when she cried, uncle would give her advice, and captain black would sit there and watch whatever movie with her, trying to distract her mind from the pain. He would cover for her at work, saying her dad wasn't doing so well and she wasn't feeling good today.

It wasn't til a good 7 months had passed when they gave up, when Jade showed no emotion what so ever. She didn't need Tohru anymore, and she would just nod her head at her uncles. She would thank captain black and tell him he doesn't need to cover for her anymore. It was then and there when she had built a wall around her heart. Nothing ever get in or out. She was finally over him after 3 years. Until now.

Present time:

Jade was out doing her regular 3 mile jog when she met him. He had shot shaggy jet black hair, lean body with red scarlet eyes. He was walking around the park when he bumped into Jade, as soon as she saw the park when he bumped into Jade. As soon as she saw his eyes she was captivated. His eyes were the same red as "him". He had the same depth in his scarlet eyes, too.

"Hi I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, and I just wasn't looking." Jade whispered to him when she saw he had fallen on the ground. She gestured with her hand to help him up. Her honey eyes never leaving his.

"No worries. I'm Daniel, I just moved here from China." He told her with a voice a smooth as silk. She became captivated by it, wanting to know more about him.

" I don't normally do this, but do you want to get some coffee with me?" Jade asked him, waiting for an answer that could make or break her day.

"um, yea, sure. I would love too, but here, you might want to borrow my hoodie." Daniel chuckled. Jade soon realized she was in a sports bra and sweats, in front of a new stranger. She took the hoodie, with blush on her cheeks, then showed him the way to a local Starbucks.

"It was fate that day. I'm telling you, listen to me"

"no way jess just because I've started hanging out with Daniel, does not mean he was sent from heaven to free me of depression." Jade huffed into her iPhone. She was talking to her best friend, Jess. They met when Jackie went scuba diving for the arcana half. She wast lot under sea and when she saw jess, she asked if she had seen her uncles. Of course she had to act it out, which was nearly impossible, but she understood. They became close friends after that, promising to keep in touch, which became easier when jess told her she could sprout legs.

Since then, they have been nearly inseparable; it became worse when Jade found a spell that lets her breathe underwater. So when Jade returned to reality, she went on the first flight to Hawaii (I am making up the location) and nosedived to Jess. Of course Jess comforted her friend like no one else, which involved eating "land" ice cream letting Jade tell her what happened, every detail. Beginning, middle and end; from her finding his chi source to the amazing sex, all the way to her pregnancy confession as he was sucked in. Jess just listened, not judging, but supporting her friend.

"I'm gonna meet him. Yea, I'm coming up to visit and meet this person who has made you smile again. Bye" and that was that, because, much like Jade, once Jess made up her mind, there was no changing it. Jade just sighed and threw her phone on her bed, which bounced off, to only hit the wall. She missed Drago more each day, but her new flourishing relationship with Daniel seems to ease the pain. Is it possible she could be in love again? No, of course not, she'd say. She can't love a person she just met, well its been 2 months, but still. Her heart, body, and soul belonged to Drago, so she just can't forget about the person who gave her a child. Jade sighed and took a shower, then went to bed, dreaming a dreamless dream.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TELL ME NOWWWW! REVEIW PLEAZ, LOVE YOU, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

hello. it took me forever(well not that long, i just hate being waited on.)to write the second chapter, though i think its worth the wait, not to toot my own horn. but enough about me, lets get to what you guys clicked for.

* * *

Jess never came. She had mermaid duties to fulfill and her dad, aquaman said no. Jade never loved aquaman so much 'til he had said no. besides her and Daniel had plans that day. They were going to the beach. It was one of those days when capt. Black let her have a day off, simply because. Those days he could tell she was having a bad day, or one of the days when she wanted to have fun, which wasn't often for the former boss. So of course when she called in, asking for a day off, he was more than willing to give it to her.

Currently, Jade was driving to Daniel's apartment. It was on the not so great part of San Fran. ,but he claimed he's been in worse. She was wearing a black and blue bikini, with some ripped blue jean booty shorts over it. Jade waited for Daniel to emerge from the apartment. When he did, it was breathtaking. He was wearing black and white swim trunks and SHIRTLESS! Most guys would put on a tee, but Daniel seemed like he wasn't interested in covering himself up. He got into her white Volkswagen bug and buckled up.

"hey jewel." When he gave her the pet-name 2 months ago, she wasn't exactly ecstatic over it, but then she remembered Drago started calling her kitten, so at least that's one thing he can't call her unless they get their bow-chicka-bow-wow on. They won't. Jade will make sure of that.

"Heyy D, you ready to hit the beach?"

Yea, I forgot to tell you, I can't swim so I'm not going to do much in the water." Daniel looked down, his cheeks become deep scarlet, much like his eyes, and shows he's embarrassed.

"It's completely ok, its not like we were gonna go scuba diving or anything." Jade says while she keeps her eyes focused on the road in front of her.

"so hows the family? You know, back in china." Jade asked nonchalantly.

"um, they're good, last I heard. My aunt is still sad that my sister was not yet married, so my sister completely lost it, she started mourning, but when isn't she mourning about that."

"oh, yea I had an aunt like that. After I had ,um, left, she went on rampage."

"what she try to do."

"Try to take over the world, but I got it all under control." Jade smirked as she let Daniel know something about her past. Not everything she could share, but if she left out some stuff, she only made it sound like Bai Tsa was a nut-job, instead of a powerful water demon sorceress. Jade glanced down at her wedding ring, taking in its beauty. Time to time she would be at home and stare at the one of a kind ring. It was a silver dragon wrapped around her ring finger, in the mouth of the beast there was a red gem, sparkling. On the inside, there was an inscription, I love you until the last star explodes. She would have never guessed Drago an inscription person, but he was always full of surprises. And it was sweet, with a little Drago spice to it at the end, where it talks of explosions. Jade was so deep in thought she didn't notice Daniel started talking.

"I'm sorry I zoned out there, what did you say?" Daniel chuckled.

"I said, nice ring. I see you glance at it sometimes, who gaveit to you, a boyfriend?" Daniel asked with curiosity in his eyes. He watched as his new friend stiffened while driving. Her death grip on the steering wheel turned her knuckled bone white.

"Actually Daniel, its my wedding ring. My husband, Drago, had a thing for dragons and fire." Jade felt her eyes water under her glasses, and was happy they were reflector glasses, so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Drago likes dragons. The irony is so obvious." Daniel tried to lighten the mood.

"Yea I loved that about him; and how he was sarcastic and funny. He had the most quirky things to say. And I remember when he….um, when he gave me 'the look,' and I would just be …uggghhhh. I feel all hot now, like a cat in heat." Jade rambled on to Daniel about Drago. When she finished, her face was flushed and she had a 3 year itch that was begging to be scratched….hard.

"Umm, T.M.I. He sounds cool, what happened? Are you divorced?"

"Well, he didn't have the cleanest record, so when they authorities came they said it would be a life-sentence. And it's worse because he's in solitary. So now I don't see him. I guess it makes me some type of widow."

"I'm so sorry."

"no its cool, I mean not the situation, but I'm ok now. it's been three years now," Jade continued driving, now having a view of the ocean. "We're almost there in like 2 minutes." Jade said as she turned left. She glanced at Daniel out the corner of her eye. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. Jade parked her bug, and hopped out. " hey D, I know we just had an awkward heart to heart moment, but can we still chill-out and have fun today?"

"Of course. C'mon, lets hit the beach!" Daniel said with some little fake enthusiasm in his voice. He wanted to relax today, but his head was still trying to swallow all this information. He just found out his best friend was some type of widow that will never see her husband again, _was it wrong he felt a little happy that she wasn't taken. Was it wrong for him to start to like Jade? Was it wrong he was staring at Jade when she wasn't looking and started to get a boner in the car?_ Yes, yes, and yes. He couldn't help himself though. Jade was just stunning, beautiful inside and out. She also seems to have a big heart with a void in it. A missing piece to happiness. He knew exactly what was missing, and he was going to help.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks, Daniel infatuation with Jade grew. He tried consoling her when she was sad, and making her laugh. They worked, just not as fast as he had hoped. Jade had started see Daniel in more than her new best friend. He was always there like Nationwide. She would sometimes stare a little too long at his lips and couldn't stop that clown smile that always appeared when he walked into the room. Could I be in love again, she would ask herself. Should she, was a better question though.

"Daniel, have you ever been in love?"

"Yea, I think I have. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." With that said they continued watching "Scary Movie 4." Neither of them noticed how close they continued to inch together until Jade put her head in the crook of his neck. Daniel immediately tensed and Jade had felt it. She pouted a little as she raised her head up away from him.

"Sorry." Jade stated. Wordlessly Daniel told her it was ok, and he gently put her head back on him. Both individuals were overwhelmed with joy when he did that. Then it happened. Jade looked at him, Daniel looked at her, and the unthinkable happened. They kissed. It was hot and passionate, filled with love and lust, not to mention desperation from the 3 year lip virgin. When they pulled away, they had this afterglow affect where they stared into each other's eyes intensely. Daniel was first to make a move. He kissed her again, showering her lips and cheeks with light butterfly kisses. Jade moaned at this, not being pleased like this in three years makes the simplest things seem amazing. Daniel kissed south, going for her neck. Jade felt that all-to-familiar ache between her legs. She tilted her head back, giving him more access to her tanned skin to kiss. Daniel went further south, kissing her right above her breast while his hands tried to take off her shirt. Jade helped take off the shirt, meanwhile Daniel crawled up on her and pressed her down with some of his weight, careful not to suffocate her. Jade felt his hardening member rub against her jean clad soaking area. That's when reality hit her hard. Jade pushed Daniel off of her and ran to her room; mumbling apologies all the way to her red and golden silk bed. Daniel was quick to follow.

"I am sooo sorry, Daniel. I like you a lot, really, but… in my mind, I will ALWAYS belong to Drago. I would feel unfaithful to him. I love him… I just can't. I CAN'T, I CAN'T I….. I CA-" Jade's words soon became incoherent with her crying and her throat becoming tight. "I'm sorry, he gave me his love, his heart, this ring," Jade paused and threw her ring across her room." And…a child." Jade whispered. Daniel's eyes popped out from this.

"Where is it-"

"She. It was a she." Jade said to him. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I….." Jade felt hot salt water escape her eyes as she tried to explain. She bowed down her head as if she was praying, and opened her mouth only to close it. "I had…. Look, it was five months after he left and I was six months pregnant. I was stressed out. Then one day I had this horrible feeling in my stomach so I went to the doctors….I….I had a…. mis-carria-ge." Jade broke down. The memories replayed itself over and over. She got up and picked up her ring, the only thing left she has from Drago, her husband, love, lover, and her everything. She kissed her ring's red jewel, not once opening her eyes and looking back at who she was giving her life's story to. So when she heard _him_ speak, she could have passed out right then and there.

* * *

ohhh, what did he say? you wont know until i feel like letting you know. aren't i evil. **bwah ha ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

hey, guys. i decided you have suffered enough and i went on and typed up this. it took some time, like September 28th i stayed till 1 in the morning to finish this. anyway i relized i never put this in the summary:

this is the sequel of hearts of love, my first story. so i think you should read the first story first and then you can underdtand better. now here is the chapter.

* * *

"Well kitten, it's good to see you have not forgotten me." Jade turned around fast, almost tumbling over, but when she looked up to see him in front of her, she might as well have fallen. There in her room, was no longer Daniel, but in his place was the demon prince. He stood tall, head held high, with his tail move from side to side. Jade eyes grew larger like saucers as she gawked at her beloved. He looked the same as when he was sucked into a place no human has ever gone, except Jade. Jade immediately came out of the trance when she felt muscular scaly arms wrap around her. The emotional gem-based-name girl turned around in his arms and traced his face with her fingertips, remembering how he felt. Jade looked into his eyes, now certain that he wasn't a dream, and jumped him. She kissed him hard as they fell to the wooden floor, the hard ground was ignored and forgotten during their much needed reunion kiss. Jade was on top and straddled Drago. The kiss was fierce and powerful, both lovers missing the other and how they felt. When air became a complete necessity to Jade, she pulled back reluctantly. But Jade didn't stop then, as she planted long wet hot kissed up and down his neck. Drago growled at this and pulled Jade off of his body, for him to only have them get on her queen size bed and switches positions.

"Long time no see, Kitten?" Drago asked as he pinned Jade's arm down and gave her neck feather light kisses. Jade moaned and purred like the animal she was being compared to.

"Too long in my opinion." Jade responded as she gasped at how Drago massaged her body.

" you know I was really surprised when you turned down Daniel." Drago smirked while he played with her sweet body.

"It would have never felt right, being with a human." Jade replied to her smirking lover. Drago undid her jeans and slid them down her tanned flesh. Jade was now clad in her undergarments. Drago growled when he saw her wearing a bra. He sunk his claws into the joint of it and in one slice it was gone. Jade frowned at Drago, seeing it was one of her sexier and fancier bras.

"It seems time consuming for you to wear one of those." Drago simply stated as he fooled around with her breasts in his clawed hands. Jade soon forgot why she was even mad and got back to undressing Drago.

"But Drago, here in the mortal world we use those type of bras to arouse our playmates. They are revealing, yet cover up the rest." Jade said while Drago started sucking on a nipple, she figured she didn't hear her say anything. Drago made sure to not forget the twin breast on the left, and he got up and went to the other. Jade moaned at this, and rubbed her thighs together to get some type of relief. Drago noticed her actions and forcefully opened her legs, smelling her arousal.

"Is somebody anxious to be fucked?" Drago whispered huskily in her ear. Those words could have made Jade melt in his arms if he hadn't surprised her by fingering her gently with a clawed finger. Jade moaned and mewled at this, missing have him in her, even though she preferred another piece of him to be in her.

"Please, please, please, yes, yes, please, yes, more!" Jade cried out as he increased his shallow but fast pace. Drago smirked at the submissive side of Jade no one else will ever get to experience. Not many times in her life could the golden-eyed beauty be classified as submissive and obedient. Today was just a rare time when she would let someone do what the desire with her. Drago was brought back to reality when Jade clenched on his finger. He looked at Jade's beautiful face to see her moan and squirm under his power. Jade had slithered her hand down and pressed hard on her sensitive pink bud, wanting release so bad, and it wasn't helping when Drago decided to tease her and not move his finger that was inside. Drago saw what she was doing, and couldn't deny how sexy his vixen was being without her knowing it. He watched as she pinched and rubbed herself, trying to find relief that he wasn't going to give.

"Ah, ah, ah …..No playing with yourself, Jade. You had time to with those vibrators in your closet. I'm here now." Drago teased his wife as he pulled her hand away from her wet spot. Jade whimpered at this, being so close to the edge was dangerous, you know. Especially if you'd do anything to fall over, like, make a deal with a quick minded sneaky dragon. Jade was just that desperate. Maybe even more? But what can she offer him that he already doesn't have? Plus what could she give period. There's a reason why she doesn't ask when his birthday is. Then she has an epiphany.

Drago sees here distressed face when he took away her hand. This then changed into a thinking face. Then her face lastly lit up like a Christmas tree. Drago became cautious when she returned to reality with a devilish glint in here eyes.

"I just realized something."

"What?" with Drago saying that, he had gotten him off guard and she flipped them over. The female then pressed her lips on his greedily. As they moved in sync, Jade did a spell that tied Drago's arms and legs to the bed with a magically enforced rope, so it was fireproof and indestructible. When Jade had pulled away, the look on Drago's face was priceless. "Since when have I ever been the one to submit completely." Jade whispered seductively in his ear. Jade grounded her hips onto his to find relief, Drago moans as his mate moves her hips.

"Clever, kitten, but I will get out, and when I do… you're going to be mute for a week after I get you screaming my name."

"sorry, but you're not let free 'til I feel like it." Jade smirked at him as she put the tip of his dragon meat into her aching hole." Are you ready, Drago, because this is going to be the best sex so far in your life." And with that Jade trusted down on him. Drago remembered how tight she was, and was fascinated how tight it still is.

"Your pussy is as tight as a vice. How did you keep it like that with those 'toys'?"

"Well, junior, I only used those for like a month after you left because after you've had a dragon dick inside you; it's hard to go back to something so plastic." Jade saw Drago smirk at this.

"So, you're telling me that when got married and made love to you so amazingly, that you could not go back to the toys? I am awesome!" Drago boasted as he thrusted upwards to make contact once again. Jade moaned at how cocky he was, both ways, and thrusted harder. Jade picked up the pace as she rode on him, loving the feeling of him being so intimate with her. Jade soon had a smirk on her face when she lifted up from him.

"What the fuck, jewels?" Drago asked as he felt the cold air on his green cock.

"You got to beg for me baby. Come on, if you want this, you'll beg." Jade loved teasing her husband. She watched as his face angered, frustrated that she was playing with his needs. "Well…. Am I gonna hear some begging or…." Jade paused as she straddled his scaly body. "Or I could just tease you all night, like this…" Jade licked and kissed his dick, making eye contact with him as she did it. "or this…." Jade had crawled up his body, making sure she played with his meat before kissing him on the lips fiercely. The black haired woman slithered her tongue between his lips to play with his tongue. She pulled away and smothered his face in her chest. "and maybe this." Jade had crawled up a little more, her most sensitive area hovering over the young dragon. Jade stared down at him and brought down her soaking wet vagina over Drago's face. Jade ground her hips on Drago's scaly green face. It went on for a good 5 minutes filled with Jade moaning at how Drago moved his tongue. When she got off of him, Jade was breathless and Drago was smirking in his bindings.

"how is this teasing me, Jewel?" Drago laughed; so Jade decided to go in her closet and bring a box with her. Jade opened the box to pull out a 12" vibrator with 3 settings. Drago's smirk fell.

" hey, are you ok? You seem speechless? What, can't handle the fact that your wife is about fuck something that's not you?" Jade said as she sat down before him, legs spread apart, ready for some penetration. Jade had made eye contact with Drago as she slowly inserted the vibrator, wanting him, daring him to say something. Jade moaned when she put the setting on 1, bringing her toy to life with a low hum. Her eyes closed as she increased the pace, all the while Drago watched the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Drago's dick ached and throbbed as he watched Jade spasm. "_Draggggoooo,"_ Jade moaned her tied up lover's name. Jade would rock her him in same timing of vibrator, feeling close to a orgasm._ "I'm sooo close. Drago more!" _ Jade continued whimpering and purring like a animal. Drago felt himself hardened once more from staring at the jewel on the floor. When she had raised the setting all the way, Jade was so close and her body was spasming from the big vibrations. When Jade had made eye contact with Drago, she stopped and got back on top of his body.

"did you enjoys the preview?" Jade asked and ran her hand up and down his hard length. " you know, I was really close, but I could see the jealousy in your eyes. Just beg once and I will untie you." Jade whispered into his ear along with naughty things he could do to her all night.

"please" Drago whispered.

"sorry what was that?"

"please let me fuck you." Drago spoke in a husky deep voice. Jade smiled and with a snap of her black French manicured fingers, the ropes were gone and Drago pounced on Jade. Drago attacked her sweet skin, scraping his fangs everywhere. While he had her occupied he slammed his dick in hard into her dripping wet pussy. Drago wasted no time at all as he pounded repeatedly into her hole. jade was fast approaching her first orgasm of the long night and Drago decided to kiss her body.

"more, more, Drago, please, YESSSS, SO CLOSE, PLEASE, AHHHH, I'M SO CLOSE!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs when she had her most powerful orgasm ever. But that never stopped Drago, who was grasping at her hips and holding her in place. Drago lifted her legs up and tossed them over his shoulders, going deeper, touching places that have never been reached. That sent more electrifying feelings down to her middle, the feeling making her toes curl. When Drago hit her entrance of her womb, Jade couldn't help but orgasm with an ear splitting scream. Drago was right behind her, a growl of Jade's name and he pulled out; only to flip Jade on her stomach to renter her, allowing him to go deeper. Jade grabbed on the sheets as he fucked her.

"look here slut, you are going to stay quiet, if you don't I will only stop." Drago whispered in her ear as he put them in different positions. Jade tried to be quiet but quickly learned it was harder than she thought. Jade bit her lip to where it almost bled from her trying to contain her pleasure as she felt her muscles tighten around his appendage. When Drago kissed her, she whimpered and moaned during it, trying to get her point across. Then Jade was unexpected but so was that scream of the dragon's name that left her mouth. "I said no talking, no noises."

"yes, Master Drago." Jade had responded as Jade felt Drago's baby batter fill her to the brim. Drago had finally pulled out and laid down next to the almost unconscious woman next to him.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Drago told his lover. Jade nodded, still out of breath. Jade had rolled over on top of Drago. Jade wrapped her tired arms around him and snuggled into his hard chest.

"I won't be able to walk right for days." Jade mumbled as Drago ran his fingers through her hair. "its ok, kitten. Speaking of cats, today you showed you are now a tigress. That was the best masturbation I have ever seen, I love you Jewel. "Drago had kissed her head and closed his eyes like his mate.

"I love you, too, scales." Jade yawned before closing her eyes once more. Neither noticed the dark red eyes outside the window.

Daniel could not believe it. He went over to Jade's house only to be thrown out her open bedroom window by her unexpected husband. Then he hears them fuck the shit out of each other and finds out that Jade was masturbating and he couldn't see it. **_That son of a bitch dragon!_** That's another thing, apparently Jade likes to fuck with dragons and demons. **_OK Jade, you want a badass demon, you got it._** With that thought in mind Daniel transformed into a very familiar dragon.

* * *

yea, i think i'm getting better at this, it still might be crappy but whatever. _please review, my __**entire**__ writing self confidence depends on that, so with that said, if i don't get 5 more reviews, i will only update once every 2 or 3 weeks. so review or else_. bye love you.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, i figured you have suffered enough and you guys somehow make me feel guilty. i don't like the feel of guilt of for the past couple of days i have been writing late at night. good news, i was struck by an awesome idea for a twist in the plot. YESSS! bad news, it might take some time for the plot to develop and thicken more and i have a busy life which will take more time out of writing. sorry. enough with the chit chat, ladies and gents. lets get this show on the road!

* * *

When Jade woke up, she noticed how her bed was soaked with last night's activities. She slowly relived last night, how Drago returned and made sweet fiery love to her. Jade looked down at her scaly spouse, still remembering what he did to her. And how he loved her and impregnated her body with a baby that was to never be born. The distressed woman felt tears glide down her tan face as she thought about her daughter she would never hold. Never see the first steps. Never have "the talk" with her. Never take pictures of her prom night. Never be at her wedding. Because she can't have those days. Jade's tears continued as she was lost in thought, she never noticed how one lone tear landed on Drago. Its amazing how its always one tear that bring people to life. How that one tear would save a person's life. But not in this case. When her tear fell on Drago he woke up and comforted her, like he always has. Like when she was moody from pregnancy and he didn't know yet, she cried and he was there. Now here she was silently crying on the bed. When Drago moved torwards her, he couldn't help but smirk when he felt how wet the bed was from their sex. He moved closer and wrapped his arms and tail around her waist and pulled her in towards his lap.

"I know why your crying. You woke up and remembered last night. We had sex, like after we got married because you wanted to do right by your uncle. You remembered our first time and you probably blushed as you thought about it, but then you remembered how you were pregnant." Drago spoke softly into her ear as she tightened his hold on his Jewel. " its okay to have a miscarriage, I don't love you any less, if anything I love you more from seeing how you are still up and going in the game of life. It takes a strong person to do that, Jade. If you want we could have another child, we could try again and again, and have a bunch of kids, only if you want. Because I won't make you do something you don't want to do. I love you and you know that, hell, we're sitting in the proof of our love for each other." Drago said as he pointed at the bed, making Jade smile. Jade hugged her love as she held onto his words.

"Drago, what you just said was so corny and mushy, something I'd never guess a demon would ever say… but I loved every minute of it, and I love you." Jade kissed his cheek and laid on his chest for the next 10 minutes or so before she realized that she was going to be late for work. Jade then rushed putting on her uniform for s13, much against to Drago's objection, and ran down to her car to drive off, but not before a kiss goodbye from Drago.

When Jade arrived to work, late that is, she was lectured by Jackie, even though she's a damn adult. Jade sighed as Jackie continued his speech as she walked over to her desk to start her research and investigation.

"Jade? Are you even listening to me anymore? Am I talking to myself? Never mind, continue your work Jade." Finally Jackie left and let Jade be by herself. Only for 3 minutes then Captain Black decided to ask questions on why she was late. She couldn't catch a break. When Black questioned why she was late, she really didn't have an answer, unless she said, "Yesterday Drago returned and we had reunion sex, then this morning he told me he loved me even though I had a miscarriage." But of course Jade blamed it on her alarm clock not going off on time. Then Jade continued her work until she had an urge to do something she hasn't done in some years.

* * *

"I want to go on a mission." Jade stated this with her hands on her hip and a gleam in her eye that no one has seen in 3 years. Determination. Black felt her eyes stare him down, and smiled. Jade has been desk work ever since the miscarriage. He forced her to do desk work because he could tell her sanity was slipping, and what made matters worse, were the constant interrogation Jade received from her fellow section 13 members after they discovered her pregnancy. Who's the dad, Jade? Oh my goodness, when did this happen, Jade? Does Jackie know, Jade? Why can't I meet the lucky guy, Jade? Were you drunk, Jade? Then after the miscarriage, people felt uncomfortable to talk to her, making her feel alone to wallow in her own self-pity. Now her she was, standing before the chief, demanding a mission.

"Ok, you can rese-"

"No, not a research task, a damn field agent mission. I have been doing the same effing thing for the past 3 years, I want a real mission. Like the ones when I was little and would go traveling with Uncle Jackie." Jade spoke with power in her voice, daring her boss to disagree with her.

"But Jade-"

"no, I need to get back out there. Look big chief, I know you're just looking out for me because of my unstable life, but I need to do this. Drago wouldn't want me to just pity myself and feel bad about what happened. He would want me to go out there and live, live for me, him, our daughter, our little messed up family. Please Captain Black." Jade spoke in a tone that sounds like she was about to cry; he noticed how she looked down to her fingerless glove, that covered up her ring clad finger. Black smiled and sighed, she was right, as always. She had to get back out there, for her little screwed up family.

"fine, from what we have gathered there has been minor disturbances in the San Diego area. Someone claimed to have seen a man attacking a store that sells antiques."

"I bet uncle is happy to get completion destroyed."

"yes maybe. Anyway I need you to investigate and see if you can pin down this menace. You might be a little rusty, but you've always been the best at getting the job done. Now you go do you ancient art of butt-whoop, missy." Black finished giving her the mission and smiled as she ran off hop on a motorcycle, riding off. The head of S13 sighed, realizing he has a bone to pick with Jackie.

* * *

Jade was simply ecstatic when black let her have a mission, even though Jade knew that Jackie doesn't want her to do anymore missions. I'm a grown ass woman, Jade thought as she rode to San Diego on a motorcycle. Back to business Jade, she thought to herself. Apparently, a man has broken into an antique shop called, Antiques and More. How creative, Jade said in her head as she waited for the light to change. Jade wanted to catch this buster and put him in the slammer so bad to feel that feeling she use to get, the one where she feels that giddy feeling of self-accomplishment, something she would get every time she imprisoned somebody doing wrong. The beauty sighed when the light turned green and sped off once more to San Diego.

* * *

When Jade arrived at the crime scene, she showed the police her badge to let her through. Police never do anything, Jade yelled in her head. Jade noticed how one of the walls had a huge whole smack dab in the middle, with the edges charcoaled to a nice black. Whoever was here, sure did some damage. Jade continued examining the place 'til she found a very hysterical old woman. Jade approached the traumatized lady and assumed she was the shop owner and saw the man.

"Hi ma'am, I'm an investigator, and was wondering if you were willing to answer some questions?" Jade spoke in a calming voice. The women slowly nodded her head and directed Jade to a sofa in the back.

"What is your name ma'am?"

"Lisa is my name." the woman spoke with a thick chinese accent.

"can you tell me what you know about this crime yesterday?"

"I was just about to lay down in my bed upstairs when all of a sudden, Boom! I ran down to see one of my walls with big hole and my store trashed. Then I heard noise to left of me and saw some man beast taking on of my books about ancient Chinese." Lisa rambled on about what she saw, her body tensing during the entire story.

"What did the man look like?"

"No, are you not listening? He is man-beast! His eyes, red! His teeth, sharp! He has tail and long claws. When he left he screamed so horribly my glasses break. This man is monster!" the old chinese woman yelled at Jade, similar to how uncle would have. Jade thanked Lisa and left. But as she got on her bike, but not before staring intensely at the hole in the wall, thinking, maybe this monster isn't a monster, but something that could be demon-related?

* * *

what do you guys think? please tell me, i already said my writing self esteem depends on you guys and i accept criticism. please review, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

i was so lucky when i had time to spare today. enjoy!

* * *

When Jade arrived back to section 13, the first thing she heard and saw was a large group of agents doing the high school fight circle around Jackie and Captain Black arguing. Their voiced boomed even though they weren't even arm's length away, in fact both men were in the other's face. Jade watched the two old men argue, only instead of being like her colleagues and try to fight to get front row seats, Jade stood in the back wondering what they were arguing about now.

" Jade needs a stable place to work, she should not be out handling the bad guys." Jackie yelled at his longtime friend. When black came to him earlier, Jackie had asked where his niece was. Black replied saying how she is out on a mission and is probably in San Diego by now, hearing this Jackie had another one of his many infamous minor heart attacks.

"well, according to Jade, she can handle it. She wanted to go, Jackie. You should of saw the look of deter-"

"I don't care, Jade should have talked about this with me, she isn't ready to make these decisions by herself."

"she is fucking 26 years old."

"yes, she is a young adult who still needs help and guidance."

"Yes I am a damn young adult, but an adult nonetheless." Jade surprised almost everyone when she spoke from the back. She walked up to two of her role models. People parted a path for her like the Red Sea until she was front and center, staring at her uncle. "Uncle Jackie, not that I'm going to stop but, why won't you accept the fact that I am doing missions?"

"Because I don't want you hurt."

"And Chief does? Damn it, uncle Jackie. I know you care, but ever since 3 years ago, when _he_ left…" Jade broke off her words as she tried to blink away the tears. "and I was left pregnant with _his_ child and then I ended up with a miscarriage…. " Jade stared down her uncle as she continued. "you have been breathing down my neck, and that was after you gave me the fucking silent treatment. Were you ashamed of me?" Jackie was silent as he heard her. "A-are you ashamed of me because I was with _him_; because of what _he_ did in life? Are you ashamed I fell in love with _him_ and was depressed after _he_ left? If you are, screw you, Uncle Jackie! I might be broken and damaged and not perfect, but _he_ loved me and I loved _him_. When someone you love has been torn way and you think they are never ever coming back, how am you supposed to react?"

"Jade, I'm so sorry; I just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"I know you care Uncle Jackie, but I realized sitting behind a desk isn't me, I want to go and do missions. And I'm not going to stop anyway; _he_ wouldn't want me to just give up on life. So I won't." with that said Jade gaited out of the main room and out to her car to drive off without a goodbye. Leaving Jackie pondering about what she had said. Jackie knows she was right, as always, and decided that he should pay her a visit tomorrow.

* * *

When Jade had parked in her space at her apartment complex, she felt the atmosphere change drastically. She felt someone was watching her and couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling ride in her. She noticed how her arms had goose bumps, and not the ones Drago give her, but a cautious something-is-going-to-happen goose bumps. Jade silently got her Taser out of her belt and paced it in her hand.

"Calm down, jewels. it's only me." Jade froze then when she heard his unsettling voice. Jade turned around to see Daniel. She had completely forgotten about his existence as soon as she saw her love's face once more. Jade gulped as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her unstable state of mind.

"uh, hey D, what's shakin'?" Jade said uneasily. Jade took in his appearance and silently questioned where he had ran off when Drago came.

"not much, how are things?"

"great, just great. So um, D, what happened to you the other night?"

"well, you see jewel, I was thrown out the window when you were crying, by some beast." Daniel looked at her skeptically. "why did you ask, you didn't seem to upset with my disappearance, in fact you seemed so unfazed I heard you moan out desire." Daniel watched Jade's face drop to the floor when he said that. Her cheeks turned a deep red as blood rushed to her face as she drowned in embarrassment. He had heard? He had heard her last night being loved and devoured by lust for her demon prince?

"look, Danny, you seem like a great guy but-"

"it wouldn't feel right, being with an human? Sound familiar, because I think it sounds familiar, like last night familiar?" Daniel continued questioning and prosecuting the girl that he was in love with.

"look, I did like you. In fact, I almost believed that you were destined to let me love someone again, but then…" Jade faded off, not sure if she should continue or not.

"and then Drago came back to fuck the shit out of you, eh? You know sweetness…" Daniel continued creeping towards her, making her back up. Sweetness, it sounded so petrifying and upsetting. "you seem to have forgotten to tell me that you husband is some dragon beast. That he was a little on the scaly side and had fangs and a tail."

"excuse me, but Daniel, that is my business. I didn't have to tell you that I was effing married, but I did."

"is that what turns you on Jade? A dragon with a tail? Is that what you imagine about when you masturbate, which according to last night, you don't do that often?" Jade, for the umpteenth time that day, had big eyes and scarlet cheeks. "Jade, I care for you, really, so I think its best if you come stay with me for a while and forget about that thing. Come on, just come stay at my place for a while and I will handle the big scary dragon." Daniel made a move to pull her arm towards his motorcycle, but Jade quickly yanked away from his cold tight grasp.

"I make my own decisions, _Sweetness_." Jade quickly tried to leave Daniel in the middle of the parking lot, but before Jade knew what happened, his lips were planted on hers. She quickly shoved him off. When he tried to reach her once more, Jade tazzed him on his side, with tears in his eyes.

Jade ran up the stairs all the way to her 3rd floor apartment. As soon as she closed the door, she sank down on her ass and took a deep breath, trying to calm her senses.

"Jade?" Jade sighed as she heard Drago's voice. The emotional woman saw Drago walk in the living room and felt his eyes stare at her. Jade looked up to see a raging dragon. His nose flared as his face wore a scowl. Jade quickly wondered if ying and yang were out to get her just when she was starting to enjoy life again. Drago pulled her up and cornered her. " why do you smell like him?" Drago whispered at her. Sad to say, Drago left Jade confused.

"what do you mean?"

"don't act innocent his scent is all over you and I can smell him on your face?"

"who"

"Daniel, you little human friend." Jade soon understood what he was talking about and told him about everything, from going on a mission, to fighting with Jackie, and all the way to her confrontation with Daniel. "not that your whole day wasn't exciting, but you could have just told me about when you got in the parking garage." Drago paced to and fro in the living room with a look in his eye like he was ready to kill. "that son of a bitch, I'll kill him." Drago looked ready to pounce on anyone that looked at him funny. Jade sighed wondering how here life became so complicated. Is this the price of forbidden love? Jade groaned as she relived her day.

"Drago, what did you mean you can smell his scent?" Jade's question snapped Drago back from his fantasy of beating Daniel to a pulp.

" you little human, I thought you knew everyone of your kind has a stench specifically for them, luckily, your scent like a cherry blossom."

"wait so, what are Torhu, Jackie's and Uncle's?"

"Jackie is dirt, the old geezer is like cabbage, mung beans, and garlic mixed, and Torhu smells of fish." Jade laughed at the irony of Torhu smelling of something he hates.

"so Junior, is that how you found out my coordinates?"

"oh kitten, you still have so much to learn. Actually, I was able to track you back to san Fran. by the tattoo on your shoulder blade, or have you forgotten it was there?" Drago smirked at her as she shook her head frantically. "The tattoo will only get so close before it becomes useless once more. But you scent was easy to pick up so I followed the most recent trail." Jade understood now that not only was here flame tattoo a mark of him, but a tracking device. Jade walked over to Drago and kissed him before heading to take a shower, something she needed after this stressful day. When she got out she put on a thong and an oversized blue shirt, then headed out to her bed where there laid Drago, who seemed to have been waiting. Jade smirked as she got in bed and kissed Drago before stroking his not so little dragon friend that lived in his pants. Then and there was a knock at the door. Drago took a sniff and growled.

"That son of a bitch."

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

hey fanfictioners, i am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating on time. i was going to update last sunday but my friend forced me to watch twilight1,2,3. that made me fall in love with edward, so i started reading edward and bella lemons for a while. god, that robert pattinson is something else. but before that i was stuck in writers block so i wrote a monster high fic which is very smutty. but i'm back now.

shout-outs:

Elrina, thank you so much, your review made my day when i read it. negaduck, i might give you what you've been asking for in the near future. Alana fox, you've been with this since the first story, thank you for your support. evadeen, thank you for our excitement and reviews, i truly appreciated your love. Elizabeth, haven't heard from you in a while, but thanks for you support. charly, you smiley face made me smile.

disclaimer: the day i own this, is the day my dad wins or stops playing the lottery.

* * *

Drago jumped out of the bed and stomped down to the door; he was about to open the door, but Jade came just in time, her eyes pleading him not to open the door." why shouldn't I?"

"Because, just let me answer it please, what if it's not him?"

"Jade, I can smell his earthy scent as soon as he entered the damn building."

"I know you did- wait earth smell?" Jade panicked. That had to be Uncle Jackie, who else smells like dirt. He could not find out about this, about them, lord knows he would freak and might have an actual heart attack this time. "please let me answer the freaking door, I can't have Jackie find out about this."

"little Jade won't tell her beloved uncle something, you such a rebel. A real bad-ass." The glare Drago got from her, showed she was not humored by his comment. "fuck this, kitten. Let my answer the damn door, who cares if he sees me. What's he going to do?" Drago had a point. Jackie has aged but can still fight, just not for too long. Even if he did win the battle, he would start a war with her if he captured Drago again. But still, Jade thought, I could just tell him later.

"Please just not today, you can give him a surprise heart attack another time. Just go in the back, please. If he's still her after 5 minutes you can come out and, and…..do whatever you were going to do, which was probably along the lines of scaring the pee out of him." Jade begged and pleaded something she is known for when desperate. Drago huffed and had steam come out his nose; Jade watched the demon prince exit the living room. Jade took a deep breath and turned the door knob, to see her uncle.

"what?"

"hello to you to Jade. I came to apologize. First though, who were you talking to?"

"what…. Are you t-talkingaboutUncleJackie? There is no one here but me."

"why are you lying? I heard the voices through the door." Jade was becoming antsy. It's been 1 minute, and they haven't even got to the reason of his visit.

"oh, that voice, yea, um well you see I was talking to myself. I have this split personality ever since Drago left 3 years ago. Yes her name is uh Starfire."

"I've never heard of this "Starfire" before."

"yea, because I only let her out when I'm completely alone and me and umm, Starfire just talk." Shit, its been 1 minute and 45 seconds. time to cut to the chase. "anyway, what did you come here for?

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, Jade. I am sorry I still see you as a child. I just miss having my little neice and I forget that you've grown up-"

"yep, umhm, I get it, ok bye." Jade tried to push Jackie out because now she only has 2 minute and 21, no 2 minute an 20 seconds before Drago makes his big debut.

"wait, Jade I didn't tell you the best part. I have decided to let you continue doing your missions." When Jackie said that something snapped in Jade.

"Ok Uncle Jackie, I am an adult. I can do missions without or with your `blessing`. You don't freaking own me. I went to college and I have a career with an apartment, so I am a fucking adult. Hell, I pay the bills and I can vote for the next president. You don't own if you would so kindly leave." Jade pointed at the door. 50 seconds. Jade pushed Jackie towards the door, wondering how they ended up in her kitchen in the first place.

"wait Jade, I'm sorry-"

"no you have to go now!" Jade yelled at her uncle as she tried to force him out, but he had a grip on the doorframe. 15 seconds. Jade was getting freaked, the seconds continued to countdown. 5. Jade pushes. 4. Jade punches. 3. Jade leaps and kicks. 2. 1. 0. Jade heard Drago walk back in the room and puts on a 100 watt smile, trying to distract his mind. Jade discreetly locks the door and attempt to act as natural as possible.

"so looks like you missed your chance."

"Jade, please open your door!" Jackie yelled from the hallway. Jade saw out of her peripheral vision Drago, smirking and not trying to hide it. Jade suddenly jumped her scaly mate and had the dragon almost pinned him when his strength overpowered her. The wrestled for a few minutes before Drago had won. He walked towards the door and with a turn of the knob, he was opening the door, revealing himself. Jade couldn't subdue nor contain her laughter of when he had opened the door to discover a vacant hall. Drago growled and slammed the door shut, frustrated at Chan for leaving before he could get to him. "Maybe next time my flaming pyro, but for now, the bed seems quite welcoming, don't you agree?" Jade sauntered into her bedroom, only second later did Drago join her for another overwhelming evening of lovemaking and hard fucking fun.

* * *

review please!


	7. Chapter 7

i know its been long, so here it is, im sorry. enjoy this lemon

* * *

Jade crawled up the young reptile's body at a snail's speed, making the creature roar from impatience. Jade smirked and continued her journey up his body giving hot wet kisses here and there, one especially on Drago's thigh, purposely avoiding his throbbing member. Drago made a move to speed her up, for her to only slap his hand away.

"babe, this is about your needs. You can come get some of this later, just let me take care of your _physical needs, '_cuz I'm_ your _very own_ physical therapist._" Jade whispered in a sultry voice. Drago could not stop his thoughts from running wild of things he wanted her to do, nor could he stop his hands from gripping Jade's petite wrist to pull her up.

"alright then, my personal physical therapist. There's this muscle between my legs and every time I see this certain chinese girl it swells up. Then my mind starts making images of the girl and this hot white stuff spurts out. I need your help to make it normal again, because its happening again." Sure enough when Jade looked down his cock was standing proud and looked like it grew since last night. _HOLY SHIT!_ How is that going to fit in her? Jade menally shook her head and continued with Drago.

"sounds like your aroused by this girl. What do you need me to do? Where do you need my therapeutic hands?" Jade asked as she moved her hands over his body, missing his cock deliberately. Drago moved her hands to his manhood. "right here? Do you want me to touch and play with it. Or should I caress it with my tong- ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!"

"what is it Jewel?" Drago asked as he watched Jade hyperventilate. The beast turned to Jade's looking direction and found a man acoss the street watching them, though barely with jade's curtains in the way.

"ugh, that ass licking son of a bitch is jacking off." Jade sneered aloud. Drago growled at the man, his tail resembling the actions of an angry cat's tail. Jade gasped again as she watched the man rubbed the tip of his cock. Jade felt her nipples harden and her nether lips moistened at the unnerving sight before her. Drago's head snapped up, smelling her arousal. He pushed her roughly pushed her against the glass window, moving his mouth to her ears.

"you like this attention, don't you kitten? You want him to watch us fuck while his jacks off. I'll let you do this one time, and one time only." Drago deep voice sent shivers all over her body, Jade's knees going weak as his hands groped her ass.

"You're a possessive dragon, so letting me be watched by another man took some big dragon balls. Don't try to put all this on me, you want this too. You want him to watch you penetrate my body, pulling sounds out of me that no one else could; you want to let him see you mark me as yours only." Jade stated as Drago pleasured her body. Jade moaned as Drago put more force into his groping. The young dragon prince removed all her clothing, well whatever was left, and pushed his leg between hers. Jade grinded against his thigh, trying to apply pressure where she needed it most. Drago flicked her nipples until the already hard nipples became hard aching pebbles. " My nipples have never gotten this hard to where it hurts." Jade mumbles into his rumbling chest. Drago moves his claws softly down her sides, resting on her hips, giving a hard squeeze, making Jade groan at the pleasure. Her grinding speeded up, moaning wantonly into the atmosphere. Jade gasped when Drago toyed with her clit, sending her into a frenzy of lust driven actions. Jade moved her hand to Drago's very erect cock, palming the head slightly, getting a growl from her beast. Jade got down on her knees and sucked in his meat to her mouth. Jade swirling her tongue earned her a thrust from Drago. Jade sped up her action as Drago continued thrusting into her warm mouth. He pulled out of Jade's mouth, her giving a questioning look at him before he moved his head towards the window. The man had gotten lube and thrusted into his hands at the same pace as theirs. Jade held in giggle, then a moan from Drago finally claiming her breast with his mouth. Jade was pressed against the glass as Drago continued his actions. Drago slid down, kissing her taut stomach, down to her dripping wet pussy. He nipped at her pink bud, Jade pushing his head into her pussy, wanting more friction. Drago licked up her juices as they came out, before attacking the source. His tongue penetrated her and set up a nice pace. Jade's breathing hitched, becoming more erotic and her moans became sultry with sensation; her body resting on the window and on his strong broad shoulders. Jade's hips moved and grinded against his face as he continued his assault on her. Jade felt her walls clench hard as she came. Drago drank her greedily, then pulled away to find Jade's body glistening with light sweat. He quickly slipped into her tight hidden cave. Jade purred lustfully as she met his fast tempo thrusts. Jade's legs rounded his waist, her ankles locking together. Drago pumped into her as the Chinese women screamed his name repeatly. Drago purred and grunted as he felt his release near. Jade had came a total of 7 times since he had entered her. All of them silent yet powerful tidal waves. Drago pumped on last time before he came into her willingly body. Jade looked over to the man who looked very close to his own release from watching the two lovers. Suddenly the man had came, his seed splattered across his window. Drago chuckled and pulled Jade back up and entered her from behind, going deeper. Drago went slightly slower as he touched Jade sensually. They fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Jade had went to retrieve her mail and when she came back, she noticed a note taped on her door.

Dear Ms.:

I enjoyed watching you and you friend fuck each other. Next time though, please open the drapes more so I can see better. I have never shot out that much seed from jacking off, so thank you.

Sincerely,

The man across the street.

Jade laughed as she ran in to tell her sleeping husband.

* * *

R&R PLEASE. HEPPY NEW YEARS!1


End file.
